What You Don't Know
by NotTheLoseChesters
Summary: After John is killed by Hunters seeking revenge, Dean and Sam are taken as captives. Four years later Sam is treated like a prince while Dean experiences enough torture for the both of them though Sam doesn't know it. When Dean overhears the men speaking about what they want to do to Sam, he realizes if he wants to protect his brother he needs to get them both out. Preferably alive
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I've had this idea for a while but was a little nervous about posting it. It's gonna be pretty dark at least in the beginning but I promise it will get better. I wanted to start with a short chapter to see what the response would be. Also, Dean is 14 and Sam is 10. If you are confused, don't worry. Future chapters will cover what happened and what is going on. Enjoy!**

Dean winced as he slowly rose to his knees. Walker had taken it too far that time. He was gonna have a hard time pretending to be alright for Sammy. Of course, he thought that every time and Sam still had no clue what was going on. John Winchester would have been ashamed. Dean wondered if Sam even remembered their father. He supposed any memories he still had were attributed to Walker or Charles. Or maybe one of the others. He had a hard time remembering their names. Too many hits to the head will do that.

Dean was pretty sure his leg was really messed up this time, and the cuts across his chest were still bleeding. They probably needed stitches. If only Walker had left him the first aid kit. He did that sometimes. If he was feeling nice. Though, he hardly ever was.

Dean knew the first aid kit was in the bathroom above the sink as it always was. He knew from countless times he stitched up the hunters (he'd taken to calling them that when he forgot their names) after a hunt gone south. He wondered if they would notice if he snuck up from the basement and took the first aid kit. They were probably passed out by now, beer bottles still in their hands. He would replace it before they woke up. But what if they weren't asleep and they heard him. Or he stepped on a particularly squeaky floorboard and woke them up.

This was important though. If he didn't clean out the cuts he might get an infection. And if he got an infection he might die. And if he wasn't there for the hunters to beat and... rape (he shuddered) then they would turn to Sammy and he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. That was his job. Protect Sammy. And he would.

Pulling himself to his feet was another challenge entirely. His left leg screamed in pain when he placed the slightest amount of weight on it. But he had to. If not for him then for Sammy. He began chanting it to himself in between his heavy labored breaths. For Sammy. For Sammy. For Sammy. And that was how he made it up the stairs.

The hunters were not asleep as Dean had hoped, but from the constant stream of laughter he assumed they were at least very drunk. He wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing but he would take what he could get.

As he crept past the living room where the hunters were lounging he caught some of the conversation.

"You fucked Dean good, James. Left him wide open and practically begging for me."

"He does have a sweet ass. But I've always fantasised about the little one."

Dean paused.

"Yeeeeeeaeaaaaah, he was just born to be ridden"

"Don't u know it"

Dean shook his head. They wouldn't. Walker had promised him.

"Why _is_ he off limits Walker?"

"It's the only way to keep Dean in line."

"I can think of a few more ways."

"Walker, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help myself. One day I might just get too drunk and start craving some of that sweet ass-"

Dean had heard enough. He scurried to the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit and ran as fast as his injured legs would carry him back into the basement closing the door behind him and collapsing to the ground. They couldn't go after Sammy. He wouldn't let them. They had to get out of their. And fast.

 **End Notes: What did you think? Please leave a review. I wanna know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Also, I PROMISE Sammy in the next chapter and I'm sorry this is so short but i wanted to see how this was received first. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. Again this chapter is kind of short but I haven't really gotten a big response to this story so I thought i'd give it another chapter or two and see what everyone thought. I hope you enjoy!**

Dean spent all of the next night formulating a plan and hadn't even realized he'd drifted off until a sharp kick to his stomach brought him back to his senses. James was standing over him smiling.

"Rise and shine, slut. You've got a big day ahead of you." James laughed and kicked him again. "Get dressed. Sammy doesn't have school today so he'll be at breakfast. Clean up nice and we might take it easy on you."

"You don't get to call him Sammy," Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" James demanded.

"Nothing." There was a time when Dean would have welcomed a chance for retaliation, but that time was long gone. It would only make things worse for him.

"Good." James spat at him and left, leaving a set of clothes Dean only ever wore when Sam was going to be around. They had to keep up appearances for Sam of course. He couldn't figure out what was happening. Though at this point, if Walker said it was fine, Sam would probably believe him. Would probably agree that this was what Dean deserved.

No. He shook his head rapidly. Sam wasn't cruel. They hadn't corrupted him. He knew right from wrong. Didn't he?

Dean slipped on the ill-fitting clothing. The pants were too short and yet they would barely stay up around his waist. And the shirt, though short as well, seemed much too wide. He supposed that was do to the amount of nourishment he was provided each day. The clothes didn't much help how he looked, and Dean knew it, but Sammy wouldn't. He had nothing to compare it to. Dean had looked like this for the past four years. It was normal for Sam. He probably assumed Dean was just naturally very skinny and prone to injuries. He _did_ go on a lot of hunts.

After dressing himself, Dean took a deep breath and projected a smile onto his face. He then walked up the steps and out of the basement, forcing himself not to limp, though his left leg begged for mercy.

Sam was already seated in his normal chair at the kitchen table. He was humming to himself as he drank the last dregs of milk from his cereal bowl. He smiled when he saw Dean approaching and placed his bowl back on the table.

"Dean!" He leapt to his feet and hugged his older brother. Dean barely contained a wince as his ten year old brother squeezed his broken body.

"Sammy. How's school been?" Dean's eyes shifted to the nearest chair. He needed to sit down. If he collapsed Sam would be concerned, and Dean hadn't been on any hunts recently that would explain the injury.

"It's _Sam_." Dean chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes. Then Dean remembered his plan.

"Hey Sam," Dean said, motioning his brother closer. Dean resisted the urge to glance at the camera he knew was hidden behind the 'family photograph'. "I need you to do something for me tonight," he whispered.

"Do what?" Sam whispered back scrunching his eyebrows in concern, "Dean what's wrong?"

"I can't explain right now, but I promise I will tell you soon enough." Sam nodded. "I need you to fake a nightmare, you know, like the ones you had when you were little. Don't let anyone comfort you and don't let anyone remove you from your bed. Just call for me. I promise I will handle everything then, okay. Just do this for me and everything will be fine."

Sam squinted up at Dean. "But isn't that kind of like lying?"

"Not really," Dean said quickly, "Because it's for a good reason."

"I don't know Dean, I don't want to lie to anyone."

"Sam, do you trust me."

"Of course I trust you Dean."

"Then you'll do it?"

Sam nodded. "I'll do it."

Dean sighed in relieve and quickly crossed to the chair, collapsing into it and closing his eyes. He was finally getting out of there.

 **End Notes: I hope you liked it. I promise Sam is not a bad person in this fic, he's just oblivious to what is being done to his brother. And I promise that things will get better for the Winchester boys. Just a couple more chapters and then they're outta their. Please review if you like this story. If I don't get any response I probably won't continue this which will be sad cause I have some great plans for this fic. Thank you! Ciao!**


	3. IM SO SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED THIS YET! I LOST THE DOCUMENT WITH MY OUTLINE FOR THiS STORY AND THEN LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND DUE TO A MEDICAL PROBLEM I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME OR ENERGY FOR ANYTHING MUCH LESS WRITING FANFICTION BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON AND I HOPE I CAN GET TO A SEMI REGULAR UPLOADING SCHEDULE IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS FIC THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON IT I PROMISE A NEW CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMMOROW**


End file.
